Bound by Heart
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Whenever they kiss, the feeling was just like a groom kissing his bride. But there was neither a bride nor a groom in their relationship, but it doesn't matter because they were in love. (Kind of AU-ish)


**Title: **Bound by Heart

**Rating:** Mature

**Summary:** Whenever they kiss, the feeling was just like a groom kissing his bride. But there was neither a bride nor a groom in their relationship, but it doesn't matter because they were in love. (Kind of AU-ish)

**Warning/s: **Yaoi, OOCness ('cause I have no idea how to keep then in character), sexual content (it's totally there), lameness (or so I think), AU-ish and somehow plot less (yep, this is plot less)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N:**I just really need to get this one out or I'll go insane and I'm sorry if it's not so good since I've never tried writing something such as this before. But if this isn't your cup of tea please stop after the next sentence. Thank you.

x-o000o-x

**Bound by Heart**

Through the velvety light of the full moon, a figure could be discerned being pressed against the wall by someone with a slightly larger build. Soft barely audible sounds drifted in the air as both pair of eyes fluttered close, lips meeting in a meaningful kiss just like when the groom was finally giving his bride the long awaited kiss. With them however, there was neither a groom nor a bride, for both of them were males, a delinquent and his _equally_ male classmate. But for the two of them, a detail such as gender held no meaning. To them both, the only thing that matters is that they were in love, because after all, love is love despite everything else.

Breaking the kiss, the delinquent's fingers moved to caress the flushed face of his beloved in a manner that would surprise everyone who knew the teen. The touch was light, soft and gentle, and for a while, it made the slightly smaller male wonder as to how it was possible that those hands that had beaten up countless of people could be so gentle, but just another touch from the tanned male and he stopped questioning altogether. Another feather-light kiss was delivered upon his lips and the blond looked up a bit, unique oceans of gold meeting with dark blue orbs.

Aomine Daiki let his lips curve up into a tiny rare smile, watching fondly as Kise Ryouta, his boyfriend, blinked curiously at him. Without saying anything, the blue haired teen scooped the other male up. The blond then let out a squeak, shock at the sudden action. This made the taller teen chuckle softly, moving towards the bed as he shook his head in amusement.

Finally reaching the edge of the bed, Aomine gently laid the blond down before climbing on top the other male. And then he paused, staring straight on Kise's golden eyes who stared right back at him. Aomine then reached for the Kise's hair, twisting it gently around his fingers before he leaned down to give the blond a kiss on the nose, making Kise giggle. Aomine then kissed the blond on the lips just for the sake of it, feeling Kise's arms slowly wounding loosely around his neck as the fair skinned male deepened the kiss. Tongues became involved soon after, soft moans started to fill the once silent room and yet there was no battle for dominance; nothing of that sort happened, both teens simply giving the other what they could offer, and to this point it was everything they have. They continued for some time, not really rushing into things for it was their first time and they have already came to an unspoken mutual agreement that they would take things _very, very_ slow to savor every fourth of a second as much as they could. The night would be special, unforgettable…_treasured_. They would make sure of it.

It was only moments later when the offending articles of clothing were shed one by one, each piece hitting the floor silently, slowly revealing skin inch by inch until both were bare. The dark-haired male took his time in watching the unclothed state his boyfriend was currently in, admiring the flawless, fair skin of the teen before him, reveling on how lucky he was to be given the privilege to see the blond in his most vulnerable state. The blond blushed in a dark shade of red as he felt deep blue eyes roaming over his form, his heartbeat quickened and everything suddenly felt pleasantly warm. Then he too, took in the bare sight of the slightly taller male, smiling softly, an action which earned him another rare smile.

Kise then felt lips pressed against his own once again, before said lips moved to shower his face with fleeting kisses before going back to his lips. The blond let out a soft mewl as he felt his beloved's hand roam over his body, reaching parts that were only usually revealed during bath, exploring and memorizing. Each touch brought pleasured sounds out of their parted lips, causing both of their desire to grow. Lips then moved to follow the path explored by those strong yet equally caring hands, and the blond shuddered at the pleasant sensation coursing through his body. Aomine trailed his lips back up, giving a slight lick upon the blond's pale neck, making the other arch and causing their arousals to brush against each other. Aomine let out a low growl at the tiny friction then pushed his hips down a bit, repeating the action a few more times. They both moaned and everything became hazy so suddenly; there was only the two of them and the pleasure, yet their eyes remained free of lust, for in those stunning pools of blue and gold, there was only love, unconditional, pure love.

Kissing the blond once again, Aomine moved his hands south to prepare the other teen for what was soon to come. Kise's eyes fluttered close, a shiver coursed through his body as he felt a slick finger making its way inside of him. Each unhurried movement of Aomine's finger was done whilst whispering sweet words of affection to the blond. One gradually became two and then three as Aomine made absolutely sure he wouldn't hurt Kise.

Another kiss, followed by his name made the fair-skinned male open his eyes and when he did, he saw Aomine's questioning eyes, asking him silently if he was sure. Kise, not quiet trusting his voice at the moment, gave the tanned male a confident smile, a silent yes. Of course he was sure, ready even. Kise wasn't afraid and he was certain he wouldn't regret anything, after all, this person before him was the one man he would willingly give his everything to—his trust, his love, his body, his innocence, his soul, he would give all of it—besides he knew Aomine was feeling the same.

Seeing Kise's smile, Aomine pressed his forehead against Kise's, positioning himself and with all the gentleness he could muster, he pushed forward. At the feeling of being inside his most precious person, Aomine felt his heart swell with joy and he held the blond tighter.

As his boyfriend entered him, Kise felt no pain. Or maybe there was but it was completely dulled by the feeling of finally being fully connected, moaning as Aomine begun to move in and out of him slowly.

It was the most exhilarating moment of their life. To them, the act they were engaged in wasn't just sex done to satisfy their hormones and they weren't doing it just because they could. To them, such act meant so much more, they were not having sex, they were _making love_, and it was their way of showing how much they were devoted to the other. It was an act done out of love and trust.

Kise then felt hands brushing strands of hair that had plastered upon his slightly wet forehead, also hearing his name being whispered softly together with heartfelt words reserved only for his ears. Aomine Daiki, a delinquent, as what Kise realized, was the gentlest person he ever met; each burning touch from Aomine's hands, each slow movement of his hips, every little kiss, all of his whispered words just proves it to the blond and such gentleness made Kise cry.

Wiping Kise's tears, the slightly taller male continued to thrust inside the blond in a slow pace, only shifting his position the slightest bit in search for that one spot that would give his beloved a feeling like no other. And when he heard a particularly loud gasp from the blond, he knew he had found it, so with the same unhurried movements, he continued to move in the same angle, making Kise's moans grow louder and louder.

When the blond's nails dug on his shoulders, Aomine knew that Kise was close and knowing that he was too, the dark-haired male took hold of the blond's arousal and moved his hand in time with his every thrust, still using the same gentle pace. Soon, the two of them reached the fulfillment they were aiming for, their already unbreakable bond becoming even stronger than before.

Soon after, only soft breathings could be heard inside the room and yet two naked bodies remained entangled on top of the soft bed, eyes locked with each other, soft contented smiles painted upon both their lips. Aomine gave Kise another kiss which the blond gladly returned before he pulled out of the blond, rolling off to lie beside the other.

Tired, the blond shifted to snuggle upon Aomine's lean chest, feeling the blue haired teen wrap an arm loosely around him, holding him close. He let out a happy sigh, mumbling a barely audible 'koishiteru*' before falling asleep. Aomine looked at Kise, holding the blond firmly, whispering the same thing Kise had said to him before falling into a peaceful slumber himself.

It may be true that there would be no bride and groom in their relationship, but it's totally alright for they were bound by heart and that was more than enough. Right now, they were content.

x-o000o-x

*koishiteru- I'm not really sure, but if what I remember was correct, this is another way of saying I love you, only that it's said towards the person you want to spend your life with.

**A/N:** Whew! That was hard. And I'm honestly blushing right now. As for Aomine's characterization, well, let's just say that in my head, he's a very gentle lover and maybe, I just want to write something really sweet.

I totally apologize for all grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I'm not very confident that I was able to find and edit all of them.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. *puppy eyes*

Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
